Just Getting Started (another post watershed fic)
by SweetestRevenge
Summary: Post Watershed, this is my ideal of how things would turn out in the season 6 premier, and due to the fact that it's so near I needed to write to stop myself from going crazy over waiting! So this is their life after the proposal!


**I know I know, I'm starting a new story when my others need to be updated! But I couldn't help myself, this kept floating in my brain so I had to write it! This is another post watershed fic but this one will continue on unlike my last one. Hope you all enjoy and review if you have the time :)**

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

And there it was. Her breath bated, her heart pounding in her chest as she gazes upon the elegant, yet not over the top ring. It's perfect, just how she had imagined it. He knows her so well.

Initially, she thought he'd brought her here to end it. Say that he couldn't take her endless walls she keeps building between them. But now, he's shattered them all. There's nothing left to hide her, protect her. Except for him. She's completely open to him, vulnerable, woundable, but happy. She can't imagine how long it's been but the slack-jaw look on her face hasn't left and he's starting to get even more nervous. She needs to tell him first.

"I, uh, wow." - Well put Kate! Nice delivery. Let's try actual words this time!

"Castle, Rick, this is just, I can't believe it! But I need to let you know something first." She places her hands on his biceps and brings him up to sit on the swing again, brushing her hands up his shoulders to cup the back of his neck, bringing him closer to place their foreheads together.

"I didn't take the job. But they've offered me a position which would mean I could still work out of New York. I wouldn't have to leave."

His eyes meet hers, confusion flooding his gorgeous baby-blues.

"I thought we should discuss it as it still means you and I won't be able to work together anymore."

He smiles now, understanding that she's trying to tell him she's sorry about leaving him out and that she wants him to be included in her decisions. He tilts up his chin to place a light kiss to her lips, the ring is back in his pocket. He remembers being more worried about the response when he proposed the other times, but he knows that whatever answer she gives him, she's not going anywhere. They're still in love and they are still just getting started.

It's been a while since the kiss and they haven't said a word to each other, but he won't push her. He knows her well enough to know that she's going over things in her head. He'd rather wait a bit for her answer and for her to be sure than to get an answer and she freaks out. Which she tends to do.

"I need to know one thing, before I answer." She pulls their heads apart to look into his eyes; "When did you get the ring?" She's worried that he only just bought it today and is only proposing because he's scared he's loosing her, not because he's ready to take that step. But his reply was something she didn't expect and something she will never, EVER forget!

"I bought it about the same time I made the bucket list. I was walking past this store and it just caught my eye and I just got this flashing image of it sparkling gloriously as I slid it onto your finger and I had to get it." Her eyes were filling with tears at his words. Her head dropping to the floor ashamed that she had doubted him. "Kate, I've known for a long time that it's you. It's only ever been you. The only person I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Except Alexis." She giggled at that, a watery smile gracing her lips and gradually growing at the sentiment. "Kate, I know that we can do this. I know that we can build a life together, I want the whole deal, marriage, kids, everything. I know I'm supposed to do this with you. I love you."

Her heart was about to explode, the man in front of her explaining his love for her was enough to relinquish any fear she may have ever had about them. Sure they'd had their problems but each time they had come out the end of the fight stronger together.

She knew her answer.

"Yes." He stopped breathing, needing the full answer as clarification. "Yes of course I'll marry you." That was it, he snatched the ring out of his pocket and took ahold of her nimble hand, looking up at her before sliding the ring onto her finger.

It fit perfectly.

Her eyes hadn't left the ring the whole time, the sun shimmered off the diamonds making dazzling golden freckles of light across her nose and cheeks. God she was perfect!

He began to stand, pulling her up with him by her hand, they're eyes meeting for the first time as an engaged couple, he placed his hand at the back of her neck at the hair line before bringing her into him, kissing her slowly, savouring every moment, committing every second to memory.

When the kiss finally parted, she placed her palm to his cheek, stroking his face lightly, her thumb grazing his lower lip. She loves his lips, the way they feel on her skin, the way they explore her like she's the only thing they want to touch. But the thing she loves most about his lips is the moment after they passionately kiss and she can see her teeth marks on his lip, she likes to run her tongue over them to sooth his flesh.

And they do wonders to her when his mouth is on her... Well, you know.

"I have to tell Alexis, mother already knew about this so I'll have to tell her you said yes!" He reached for his phone before hesitating, looking up at her again. "If that's okay with you?"

She smiled, he's still so scared. "Rick, I want to tell everyone! But I think we should tell them in person, it's kind of big news!"

His smile was wild before he dove for her mouth smiling into her lips. "That is such a good idea!"

* * *

He'd texted Alexis asking her to meet him at the loft an hour ago, Martha had of course worked it out that Kate had said yes. 'A mother knows these things' were her exact words. And now here they were, Alexis and Martha sat on the couch, Rick stood in front of them and Kate sat off to one side.

"I have some news." He took Kate's hand. "We have some news actually." He looked at her before proceeding.

"I asked Kate to marry me and, she said yes!"

Alexis' jaw dropped, her eyes darting back and forth between the couple, her face unreadable. Kate was starting to panic, he could feel her pulse through her hand, her heart beating wildly.

Suddenly the young red-head was off her feet, lunging for them and with an arm on either of them, knocking them back into the sofa, squealing her congratulations into their ears.

When they finally rose to their feet, she hugged her dad before turning to Kate, pausing briefly.

"If there was anyone that I could trust to take care of him, it's you."

She wrapped her arms around the brunet, squeezing tightly.

* * *

"It was nice to go out to celebrate."

She thought she was alone in the bathroom until she his broad hands envelope her torso, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah it was." His words were muffled in her hair as his nose skimmed her ear before his lips began to trail down her neck and her shoulder blade. She relaxed back into him, the sensation draining her tension that had been building since they offered her the job. She could see him in the mirror, the look in his eyes hungry, passionate, loving.

She closed her eyes when he began to suck lightly at her hopping jugular, she leant her head back to rest on his shoulder, giving him better access to her skin.

In seconds he had lifted her up resulting in a squeak, he carried her out of his en suite and placed her on the bed before clambering on top of her, kissing her passionately. He began his decent unzipping the dress she was now wearing to slide it off her as he went down. When he'd finally dropped it to the floor, he returned to being face to face with her before taking ahold of her to lift her torso up, sneaking a hand behind her to snap open her bra. It was his favourite of hers, the first one he'd seen. The first bra he got to take off of her, nearly one year ago.

He dragged it down her shoulders, skimming his fingers along her skin as he went before dropping that on the floor too. He lowered her back down to the bed, sliding down to rest his head on her stomach before he parted her knees and began to nibble at the lacy material of her underwear, his actions resulting in a light gasp from her as his teeth ground against her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

After a few move bites, her panties were soaked through, he could taste her through the fabric knowing full well that his saliva was not the cause of the soggy material.

Once he had tortured her a little longer, he parted the lace to the side with his fingers before sinking two into her opening, the guttural moan escaping from her vibrate his fingers making her pleasure heighten.

He returned his mouth to her, but this time directly onto her soft flesh. He lapped up her essence as he flicked her bud with his tongue. He began to pump his fingers into her while he massaged her with his teeth, tongue and lips, bringing her climax closer.

When her walls began to flutter around his fingers and her breaths came harder and faster, he curled his fingers to stroke against her front wall making her explode.

When her senses finally came back to her he had just finished shucking his boxers down his legs and had began to climb on top of her again, nestling at the juncture of her thighs.

He'd removed her underwear at some point but she couldn't tell you when it had happened.

He leant down to prop himself on his elbows, the heat and weight of him on her was the best feeling on earth. He began to kiss her slowly, she could taste herself on his tongue. He looked at her, nuzzling his nose against hers before whispering "I love you." He then sank into her slowly, sheathing himself within her, a loud groan from both of them mingling between them.

Once he'd given her time to adjust to his size, he began to move, slowly at first pulling all the way out before pushing his way into her again and again. But it didn't take long for the animalistic need to take over, making him pump faster and faster, the postponing of his hips making a slap noise every time their flesh smacked against each other.

After a few more pumps he could feel her walls tightening, he adjusted his head from being buried in her cherry scented locks to rest his forehead on hers, wanting to see in her eyes the exact moment she launches off that peak. Then it happened, her golden eyes went dark and her eyes rolled back as her climax shot through her entire body making her shake wildly. He was soon to follow, spilling himself into her before collapsing on top of her, their breathing erratic.

Once they had calmed, he had rolled off of her to his side of the bed, although they both missed the physical contact and warmth but he didn't want to crush her. He turned slightly so he could rest on his side, watching her as he moved his arm to stroke his fingers up and down her stomach, leaving trails of goosebumps as his fingers grazed her skin.

"I love you, Kate."

She met his eyes a post-coital haze still lingering over her pupils. "I love you too, Rick." She moved her hand to link her fingers with his, the ring shimmering brilliantly between them.

"I still can't believe it you know. Still doesn't seem real."

His brow furrowed but he was still smiling, " Why?"

"My life has just gone in such a strange direction, I mean all I knew of you was your books, they got me through my mothers murder and now, years later I'm marrying you. It just seems like this is all a crazy dream and I'm terrified I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

He moved closer to her, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me, forever. I will spend the rest of my life reminding you of that if I have to."

She smiled at that. The rest of their lives. Richard Castle has asked her to marry him. She had to tell Lanie and her dad obviously, this was going to be huge.

* * *

She woke in the night thirsty as hell, she had found his shirt and boxers strewn across the floor and had quickly put them on, heading for the kitchen. When she finally reached the fridge she took out a bottle of water before turning round in shock at the sight of a figure behind her.

The light came on and there stood Alexis. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Kate breathed a sigh of relief; "That's okay Lex, just a little jumpy! Needed a drink as well?" The red head smiled before nodding at her. Kate reached into the fridge removing another bottle and handing it to her.

"So, I guess you're gonna be a Castle like the rest of us, apart from gram!" The brunet nodded and smiled taking a sip of water.

"Yeah I guess so." She looked down to gaze at the ring, she kept looking at it, like she was scared it was going to disappear. "As long as you're okay with me being a Castle?"

The red head looked a little taken aback by her question, but she understood at the same time. She stepped closer to her, taking her father's fiancé's hand; "I meant what I said Kate, I trust you and I've never seen my dad as happy as he is when he's with you. You've been so important to us for years now, like when you were shot, it wasn't just dad that worried about you, both me and gram were terrified of loosing you as well. I don't know what he'd have done if he lost you. But just to let you know, as awesome as being an only child is, I'll be expecting siblings." They both laughed at that comment, before Kate had brought the girl into her arms to hug her tightly.

"Thank you Alexis, it means a lot to me." When they finally broke apart, Alexis gave the brunet's hand a final squeeze before departing to her old room. Kate soon followed her lead and started towards their room where she watched her fiancé sleep for a few moments before curling back beside him, letting tiredness tug her down into slumber.


End file.
